


Жестяное сердечко

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Нас всех связывают нити, опутывают цепи, сдерживают поводки. Привязанность. Другие люди. Вам страшно? Ему — очень.





	

Сколько ему было тогда? Семь? Восемь? Когда он понял то самое важное, понял, когда увидел. Отец принес с улицы кота. Хотя какой это кот — так, котенок. Крошечный, дрожащий, он с трудом стоял на тоненьких кривых лапках и доверчиво жался к отцовскому сапогу.  
  
Гюнтер со священным ужасом смотрел на то, как большая жесткая рука отца опускается на котенка, почти скрывая его под собой, и неожиданно ласково гладит. Тогда чувство, неприятно заворочавшееся в груди, не было понятно мальчику, но он знал одно — вот таких, маленьких и несчастных, любят. А его, Гюнтера — нет.  
  
В тот момент Гюнтер твердо решил никогда не расти. Остаться ребенком навсегда и всегда нравиться если не отцу, который его не замечал, то хотя бы маминым подружкам. Гюнтер и не подозревал, насколько его желание неоригинально. В фашистской Германии того времени то там, то здесь дети переставали расти, но небывалый всплеск появления карликов или, как их пренебрежительно называли, фриков, прошел почти незаметным на фоне всеобщей паники и разрухи. Но это было потом. Потом, а пока был лишь маленький Гюнтер, выросший на Нойе Якобштрассе и никогда не бывавший нигде дальше Ам Кёльнишен Парка, который с завистью смотрел на крошечного котенка.  
  
Гюнтер был не совсем обычным мальчиком. И дело даже не в том, что ему действительно удалось значительно замедлить свой рост, а при вступлении в Дойчес юнгфольк и вовсе остановить его. Гюнтер видел нити. Эти нити были повсюду и, казалось, жили своей жизнью. На самом деле мальчик вскоре заметил, что это не так. Нити соединяли людей друг с другом, с питомцами, начальством и подчиненными. Они все были опутаны этими тонкими золотистыми нитями и совсем не замечали этого, в то время как Гюнтер испытывал к этим нитям отвращение.  
  
Прошло совсем немного времени, маленький дрожащий котенок вырос в красивого толстолапого кота, серую лоснящуюся шкурку которого красиво перевивала одна единственная нить, идущая от отца Гюнтера. Так длилось до осени, пока однажды отец не пришел с работы особенно поздно, дыша винными парами и распространяя аромат листьев, а потом он просто взял кота за шкирку и выкинул на улицу. Просто взял и выкинул. Гюнтер даже не поверил своим глазам. Он не раз видел в своих мечтах, что меховой комок, поглотивший внимание отца, покидает дом, но так…  
  
А потом отец снял сапоги, долго ел суп, звучно шлепая губами и втягивая воздух, а Гюнтер сидел в коридоре, прижав колени к животу и слушая жалобное мяуканье на улице. Потом, как всегда по вечерам, свет во всем доме был выключен, и семья отправилась спать, а утром на улице кота уже не было. Гюнтер больше никогда не видел его и не заговаривал о нем даже с матерью.  
  
Так мальчик заметил, что нити можно порвать. Не руками, нет, ножи и ножницы для этого тоже не годились. Даже нож Гитлерюгенда, ношение которого ввели задолго до вступления Гюнтера в организацию, служивший предметом зависти всех соседских мальчишек, ничего не мог поделать с этими нитями. Но вот что странно – стоило юному пимпфу* отдалиться от кого-то из старых друзей, — не на расстояние, нет, а просто перестать интересоваться тем, что с ним случается или случится, прекратить вместе ходить в кино или хвастаться ножнами, – и нить истончалась. Прошло несколько лет, прежде, чем Гюнтер понял – разом заставить лопнуть проклятую нить можно лишь двумя способами – человек, с которым эта нить тебя связывала, должен умереть, или… или его нужно предать.  
  
День за днем Гюнтер совершал крошечные предательства даже дома: таскал пфеннинги из кошелька матери, покупая ненужные безделушки, которые тут же и терялись, продавал её броши и даже как-то утопил жирную навозную муху в супе отца. Отец бил мать молча, словно нехотя соединяя свой кулак в единую линию с её когда-то красивым лицом. Мать тоже молчала. С тех пор Гюнтер еще реже стал появляться дома, всё свое время отдавая Гитлерюгенду.  
  
Вот тут он и встретил Доктора. Доктора видели многие, он ходил по штабам гитлерюгенда, постоянно что-то выглядывая и записывая. Удивительно, но ни задиристые пимпфы, ни взрослые Доктора словно не замечали и не спрашивали, по какому праву он находится здесь.  
  
Гюнтера Доктор поразил тем, как легко он движется, хотя почти как коконом опутан нитями. Впрочем, мальчик скоро понял, что эти нити не опутывают мужчину, а лишь исходят от него. А пока он разглядывал Доктора, тот разглядел его.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, - словно заметку в книге сделал Доктор, подходя к Гюнтеру. — Умница. Такой маленький и… и такой умница.  
  
По позвоночнику Гюнтера пробежал холодок, поднимая дыбом мельчайшие волоски. Мальчик видел в странных очках Доктора то, как он подстроил изгнание из юнгфолька Петера лишь потому, что Петер всегда защищал его от более сильных ребят, как подкинул украденную вещь Вернеру, потому что тот готов был делиться всем и со всеми. Генрих, Карл, Джозеф… все эти люди, нет, все лопнувшие нити отражались в очках Доктора.  
  
Доктор кивнул, явно довольный произведенным эффектом.  
  
— Очень хороший мальчик, — это уже был вердикт. — Хочешь быть особенным?  
  
Вопрос прозвучал как утверждение, поэтому Гюнтер не счел нужным отвечать.  
  
Доктор подошел к старшему в их штабе:  
— Я забираю этого мальчика в адъютанты майору Монтане.  
  
Дзинь! Дзинь-дзинь, дзинь!  
  
Это рвались нити, связывающие Гюнтера с этим местом, где он провел последние три года. Зависть, непонимание, злость, скука… эти чувства провожали его до самого выхода вместе с непрерывным звоном лопающихся нитей. Гюнтеру было хорошо. Даже больше — Гюнтеру было правильно.  
  
Место, в которое Гюнтера привел Доктор, оказалось довольно странным. Длинный коридор с многочисленными дверями заставлял чувствовать себя неуютно из-за нервно мерцающих ламп и серых голых стен.  
  
Так как рассматривать на этих стенах было нечего, Гюнтер решил присмотреться к незнакомцам, которые также ждали приема у майора Монтаны и сразу исчезнувшего за одной из дверей Доктора.  
  
Заметив его любопытный взгляд, от стены отделилась высокая широкоплечая женщина, от взгляда которой Гюнтер поежилась.  
  
— Привет, пацанчик, — рука женщины словно сама потянулась потрепать его по волосам, но тут же отдернулась, будто обжегшись. — А ты какие сказки попросишь у Доктора?  
  
— Сказки? — Гюнтер оглянулся в поисках поддержки. Странная женщина его пугала.  
  
— Зорин хочет сказать, что мы сможем получить самое заветное, — от стены отделилась еще одна фигура. Гюнтер невольно залюбовался мужчиной, который представлял собой идеальный образчик арийца. Пожалуй, именно скрытое желание быть таким, чтобы отец им гордился, раз всё равно не любит, и мешало Гюнтеру окончательно остановить рост.  
  
— Schweig, schweig – damit dich Niemand warnt!  
Der Hölle Netz hat dich umgarnt,  
Nichts kann vom tiefen Fall dich retten!  
Umgebt ihn, ihr Geister mit Dunkel beschwingt!  
Schon trägt er knirschend eure Ketten!  
Triumph! die Rache, die Rache gelingt!** — раздалось дрожащее пение, отражавшееся от стен и жалобным эхом разносящееся дальше по коридору.  
  
— Она всегда поет, когда идут изменения, — пожала плечами Зорин на невысказанный вопрос Гюнтера. — Говорят, это довольно болезненно. Но зато результат…  
  
— Мы лучшие из высшей расы, — заметил мужчина, просто излучая спокойствие. Пимпфу даже захотелось подойти к нему поближе, чтоб погреться в этих лучах, несмотря на быстро завязывающуюся на руке нить, идущую от незнакомца. — Мы выдержим.  
  
— Меня зовут Гюнтер… — мальчик помедлил. — Просто Гюнтер.  
  
Нити, обвивающие его вокруг груди и принадлежащие, как Гюнтер помнил, его родителям, стали тоньше и были почти невидимы.  
  
— Ганс Гюнше, — мужчина едва заметно кивнул.  
  
— Зорин Блиц, — нехотя представилась женщина и добавила. — Оберлейтенант.  
  
Гюнтер кивнул, интуитивно поняв, что для женщины это важно, и спросил:  
— А выбрать… выбрать можно что угодно?  
  
— Да, — Ганс улыбнулся, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Только не проси бессмертия и молодости. Здесь мы вступаем в мир войны, а разве в её мире кто-то может постареть?  
  
— Ты поэт, Ганс, — расхохоталась Блиц и добавила с плохо скрываемой завистью в голосе: — Но малышу Гюнтеру и так не грозит постареть, разве не видишь?  
  
— Жить вечно в мире войны тоже невозможно, — словно не слыша её, продолжал Гюнше. — В один прекрасный момент ты просто устанешь и позволишь кому-то проводить тебя до дверей. Важно как можно дольше избегать этого.  
  
Дверь рядом с ними открылась, и возникший на пороге Доктор поманил пальцем Гюнтера.  
  
— Давай, малявка, — легонько подтолкнула его Зорин, ничуть не обидевшись на то, что мальчика пропустили первым. — Выбирай как следует.  
  
Гюнтер оказался в небольшой комнате теплого песочного оттенка, и только толстый персидский ковер ярким пятном выделялся на полу помещения. В комнате стоял полумрак, поэтому Гюнтер, увлекшись узором ковра, только позже заметил человека, стоявшего в тени.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, — мужчина вышел на свет, слегка щурясь от лампы. — Хороший мальчик.  
  
Гюнтер не сразу понял, что это майор сказал не ему, а стоявшему за его спиной Доктору.  
  
— Очень хороший, — согласился Доктор. — Просто отличный образец.  
  
Гюнтер хотел огрызнуться и сказать, что он не образец, а человек, но ему было так страшно, как не было никогда жизни. Так страшно, что, казалось, он может думать только о том, что нестерпимо хочется в туалет, попасть туда сейчас же, никогда не видеть этого багрового ковра со странными узорами, не стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Доктора и не видеть своего испуганного лица, отражающегося в массивных очках майора.  
  
— И что хочет этот мальчик? — в этот раз Майор словно обращался к Доктору, но ответить предстояло самому Гюнтеру.  
  
Во рту у мальчика пересохло.  
  
Он судорожно пытался выбрать то самое важное, что ему хотелось. Быть самым сильным? Самым быстрым? Самым умным? Неожиданно мысль, словно кошка, скользнула в его голову и уютно устроилась там, свернувшись в клубок.  
  
— Хочу быть везде и нигде, — сказал Гюнтер и испуганно оглянулся на Доктора — возможно ли? — Всё время быть везде и в то же время нигде.  
  
Майор засмеялся.  
  
— Кот Шрёдингера, — сквозь смех пробормотал он.  
  
— Я же говорю, он хороший мальчик, — усмехнулся Доктор.  
  
Гюнтер не понял, почему они смеются, но сравнение с котом ему понравилось. И имя. Звучное, необычное и до сих пор пока «не его».  
  
А потом пришла боль. Боль. Бо-о-оль. Словно металлический шарик, она прокатывалась во рту, оставляя этот особый привкус, а потом спускалась до самых кончиков пальцев, чтобы вдруг внезапно взорваться в мозгу. И это лишь одно из тысяч осколков мгновений, которые тянулись часами, но Шрёдингеру казались вечностью.  
  
Он начал бояться яркого белого света и ослепительно чистых столов, зато хаки кажется успокоением: когда ему возвращают его неизменную форму гитлерюгенда, он знает, что боль ушла, даже если всё тело еще ломит от новых лекарств Доктора, а проткнутые иглами вены темнеют причудливыми разводами.  
  
И самыми близкими и родными становятся они: Ганс, Зорин и Рип. Не потому, что они добры к нему или действительно нравятся — просто с ними он встречается в столовой после Боли, и если рядом они — значит, боли не будет. Пока.  
  
Шрёдингер наконец познакомился с поющей Рип. Она «немного того», как утверждает Зорин, но мальчику это даже нравится. Рип кажется ему старшей сестрой, такой, какая могла бы входить в BDM*** и дразнить младшего брата вплоть до его вступления в молодежную организацию, а потом тайно гордиться им и притворно вскрикивать при виде ножа гитлерюгенда.  
  
Как старшая сестра, Рип сначала вызывает у Шрёдингера чувство зависти, затем влюбленность, ненависть и, наконец, как всякая старшая сестра — равнодушие.  
  
Совсем другое дело — Ганс. Шредингеру интересно знать о нем всё. Что он ест на завтрак, точнее, что ел до того, как они попали сюда, где завтрак одинаково питателен каждый день и так же однообразен. Знает ли Гюнше, что нравится Блиц… да-да, оберлейтенанту Блиц, и именно поэтому она злится и перед сном бьет кулаком в стену.  
  
Шрёдингер каждый день тайком проверяет вмятину на стене — становится ли она глубже, сильно ли осыпается по краям штукатурка. Он загадывает, что если Зорин осыплет все слои штукатурки, то Ганс заметит её страдания. Неизвестно, что думает об этом сама Блиц, но в день, когда толстый кусок штукатурки наконец рушится на пол, Макс Монтана отправляет своего будущего адъютанта Шрёдингера под командование Гюнше в его группу «Вервольфы».  
  
День сменяется днем, Шрёдингер привыкает к людям, стенам, новому имени и новым нитям, вот только только к боли привыкнуть нельзя. И он не знает, сколько дней и месяцев он каждый день встречается с белым потолком обезумевшим, неспособным ничего видеть от этой боли взглядом, но однажды и его штукатурка рушится. И он исчезает.  
  
Когда его, хнычущего и свернувшегося в клубок на полу, наконец находят в кабинете Монтаны, он не сразу понимает, что произошло. Нет, что оно произошло.  
  
— Можно выступать, — с облегчением говорит майор. — Я думал, не дождемся.  
  
Он не продолжает, но Шрёдингеру и так понятно, что если бы не дождались, он был бы безжалостно выброшен на улицу, туда, где уже становилось неспокойно и к самому Берлину приближались войска неприятеля.  
  
— Вервольфы готовы прикрыть наше… отступление, — с небольшой заминкой говорит Гюнше. Его лицо скрыто в полумраке, и остается только догадываться, какие чувства отражаются на нем.  
  
— Ополчение? — разглядывает свои ухоженные ногти майор. — Надеюсь, в расход идут только те, с кем не случилось.  
  
— Разумеется, герр майор, — Ганс щелкает каблуками и выходит.  
  
Шрёдингер уже не плачет, он лишь слегка всхлипывает, боль уступает место теплу. Мальчик засыпает.  
  
Словно во сне он пребывает и дальнейшие дни, когда вокруг все копошатся, собираясь покинуть Берлин. Рип, глупышка, отпрашивается в последний раз посмотреть на родительский дом. Шрёдингер никуда не идет.  
  
— Я сирота, — бурчит он под нос и ловит на себе довольный взгляд майора. И, хотя золотистая нить на шее ощущается уже почти физически, сплин мальчика неожиданно исчезает, поспешно уступая место веселому очарованию.  
  
И почему-то кажется, что теперь ему будет прощаться любая ошибка. Точнее нет, ни одна ошибка не будет лишена этого милого очарования. Гюнтер боялся высоты, неизвестности и бегства, Шрёдингер боялся только одного — возвращения Гюнтера. Но Гюнтер не покидает Берлина, за него это делает Шрёдингер, ласковым котенком вертясь вокруг старших и совсем без боязни ступая на борт дирижабля «Гинденбург I».  
  
— Умница, — треплет его волосы Доктор.  
  
— Проныра, — почти ласково говорит Зорин и легонько щелкает по носу, а Рип просто готова часами чесать его за ушком, которые, отвечая его самым тайным желаниям, стали и в самом деле кошачьими.  
  
Даже Ганс Гюнше как-то гладит его по загривку, едва касаясь пальцами, а Шрёдингер изворачивается и приседает, подставляя под руку макушку. Он делает вид, что не замечает, как дрожит рука Ганса, не замечает, что взгляд капитана устремлен туда, где исчезает в предрассветных сумерках Берлин и его люди, оставленные на произвол судьбы. Ганс все гладит и гладит его по голове, поэтому Шрёдингер не выдерживает.  
  
Его маленькое жестяное сердечко не желает ни видеть чужих мук, ни переживать свои. И вот уже Шрёдингер с неожиданным «Мяууу!» валит высокого Ганса на пол и быстро, словно воруя, слизывает с его щеки одинокую слезинку. В этом движении нет ничего неприличного, и даже Зорин не хмурится, а покатывается от смеху, глядя, как адъютант майора щекочет поверженного капитана, а сам капитан хохочет, пытаясь сбросить с себя верткого мальчишку.  
  
А кровавое рассветное небо Берлина уже позади, дома и стены всё ещё такого близкого города – всё остается там, тонет в этом хохоте, уходит в глубину, чтобы никогда больше не появиться на поверхности.  
  
Они летят долго. По крайней мере, Шрёдингер так думает, потому что Зорин то и дело садится у иллюминатора и шепчет что-то проплывающей под дирижаблем воде, а Рип напевает себе под нос любимую арию, шутливо целясь в пролетающих птиц. День сменяет ночь, а Ганс снова такой же, как раньше: спокойный, сильный и… недосягаемый.  
  
Сам же Шрёдингер должен привыкнуть к исчезновению времени и пространства. И если первое его пугает, то перемещения — пока лишь по дирижаблю, — доставляет ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.  
  
— Надо было охотничьи колбаски оставить в бункере, тогда бы он уже несколько раз в Берлин вернулся, а не тут лазил, — нарочито грубо говорит Доктор.  
  
Шрёдингер кивает, мол, надо было, что же сделать с тем, что вы не догадались? И лезет ластиться к майору, сворачиваясь клубочком на своем месте рядом с его стулом. Все трое знают, что ни за какие коврижки или колбаски не вернется Шрёдингер в Берлин.  
  
Наконец в один из дней майор Монтана вызывает своих приближенных в кабинет, который мало чем отличается от кабинета в Берлине, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в карту Южной Америки.  
  
— Тапажос, — отрывисто произносит он, снова и снова тыча коротко остриженным округлым ногтем в карту. — Сегодня после заката мы приземлимся у его истоков.  
  
— Южноамериканский полюс недоступности, — одними губами улыбается им Доктор. — Самое удаленное место на всем материке от всех ближайших населенных пунктов разом, включая самые маленькие деревушки.  
  
Все молча буравят взглядом крошечную вмятину на карте, оставленную ногтем майора. Пауза затянулась.  
  
— Ну смотри, Шред, — Зорин неожиданно шлепает мальчика по спине, так что он по инерции чуть не влетает в стену, на которой висела карта. — Если не будешь нам пиво таскать хотя бы по выходным, я тут сдохну, так и знай!  
  
— И по пятницам, — вставляет Рип.  
  
Все улыбаются, немного расслабившись.  
  
— В понедельник по бутылочке… — начинает было Ганс, но Монтана машет на них руками.  
  
— Хватит-хватит, сопьетесь тут на жаре!  
  
Дальше обсуждение идет спокойнее, а Шрёдингер благодарно трется носом об исписанную странными символами ладонь Блиц. Он прекрасно знает, что никому из его соратников давно не приносит радости пиво или вкусная еда. Боль унесла всё, оставив нестерпимую жажду к войне и пустоту, которую каждый был волен или лелеять, или заполнять ненужными безделушками.  
  
Так они оказались в Амазонии. Шрёдингеру казалось, что на пару дней или месяцев, но он ошибся. Война не спешила нагонять их в этих жарких влажных лесах, не ждала она их и в Европе. Об этом мальчик узнавал первый, выбираясь за газетами. Именно они, а не пиво и колбаски, становятся главным развлечением и подпиткой последнего батальона.  
  
Впрочем, Последним батальоном они тоже стали не сразу. Первым их лагерь беженцев, затерявшийся в густых лесах Амазонии, так назвал Ганс, в тот день, когда газеты принесли весть о завершении строительства Берлинской стены. Не хотелось верить, но это было правдой. Ополчение и действующая армия, их друзья и товарищи, начальство и подчиненные — все погибли в этой войне, которая, насытившись, просто уснула.  
  
Более того, обезглавив и раскромсав нацистскую Германию, страны вернулись к своей обычной жизни. Шрёдингер знал, что майор Монтана тоже думает об этом, когда читает его донесения из внешнего мира, в гневе сжимая и разжимая кулак.  
  
— Последний батальон отомстит, — однажды глухо произносит Монтана, делая случайно обороненное Гансом название их именем и судьбой.  
  
Вечерами Шрёдингер глядит на звездное небо, которое так сильно отличается от того, что он оставил дома, слушает лесные шорохи и считает, кому они должны отомстить. Получается так много, что мальчику не хватает цифр, и он сбивается. Так он проводит каждую ночь кроме тех, что в сезон дождей. В такие недели Шрёдингер ненавидит войну и совсем немного хочет домой.  
  
Время идет, но для Последнего батальона оно снова остановилось в небе над Берлином. Никто больше не удивляется тому, что Шрёдингер по-прежнему миленький мальчик, даже Зорин перестает украдкой искать в осколке зеркала морщинки, хотя её интерес к Гюнше и не думает угасать. Впрочем, это уже давно просто привычка, привычка чувствовать хоть что-то. Зорин одинаково боится быть отвергнутой или замеченной, ведь что делать дальше, она уже не помнит и не желает вспоминать. Есть только лес Амазонии и их последний батальон.  
  
Словно во сне, они встают утром. Или днем. Или ночью. Словно во сне выполняют задания, которые для каждого индивидуально готовит неутомимый Доктор. Словно во сне ложатся, но не для того, чтобы спать и жить, а для того, чтобы продолжать быть, словно во сне.  
  
Они так устают быть, что не сразу замечают неожиданно появившегося в их лагере нового человека. Тубалкаин Альгамбра пронырлив, продажен и жаден. Макс Монтана снова начинает улыбаться, донельзя довольный новым приобретением. Шрёдингер доволен куда меньше, хотя с удовольствием хлопает в ладоши и ластится к майору. Годы, прошедшие в крошечном лагере на Тапажосе, сделали его еще ближе к этому странному человеку. Шрёдингер не понимает, почему, но его эмоции стали так сильно связаны с настроением хозяина, что сейчас он готов сидеть у его ног и ловить каждую довольную ухмылку, словно ласковое поглаживание.  
  
Тубалкаин словоохотлив и постоянно рассказывает о Рио, море и том, как одеваются настоящие джентльмены в Бразилии, какие сигары курят и в каких забегаловках пьют виски. Но в палатке Доктора он так же, как и большинство, просто кричит от боли, забывая даже все цветистые ругательства на смеси английского и португальского, которыми потчует своих новых соратников во время коротких передышек.  
  
Шрёдингеру Тубалкаин не нравится ничем, он даже ничего не знает об Алукарде, против которого они все были готовы сразиться. Поэтому мальчик с облегчением обнаруживает, что новые нити на нем не повисли, лишь те, что остались, стали толще и куда заметнее.  
  
Особенно та, на шее. Шрёдингер даже иногда забывается и пытается перебирать ее, словно цепочку, но поймать руками не может.  
  
Все остальные далеки от майора и не видят, что он трудится, не покладая рук. Не только Доктор постоянно пытается совершенствовать солдат, но и майор Монтана делает всё, чтобы усовершенствовать свою войну.  
  
Появляются чипы, которые вживляют каждому солдату и каждому офицеру кроме Шрёдингера — отслеживать его местонахождение считается не только нецелесообразным, но и довольно опасным для самого мальчика.  
  
Для проверки их действия нескольких вампиров, переодетых в штатское, отправляют в Англию. Безликие немцы, давно забывшие родину и родной язык, не сумевшие задержаться в элитном отделении вервольфов под командованием Гюнше… Никто не помнил их имена. Только сам Ганс почему-то весь день был подчеркнуто весел, а вечером уединился в своей палатке с Блиц.  
  
Шрёдингер с трудом удерживается, чтобы не проявить любопытство и не оказаться там же. А может, его удерживает неожиданно серьезный взгляд что-то напевающей себе под нос Рип, как всегда занятой только своим ружьем.  
  
— Ты его тоже жалеешь, а сама убила бы их и не поморщилась, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно замечает мальчик, садясь с ней рядом.  
  
— Конечно, — Рип перестает петь и гладит мушкет. — Более того… — она заговорщически подмигивает. — Я двоих уже пристрелила, когда проверяла, может ли моя пуля облететь дерево и подняться под прямым углом. Но лучше не говори Гансу — он расстроится. И герру майору тоже не говори — он очень злится, когда я убиваю не аборигенов, а вампиров. Как будто на войне мне попадутся эти тупые туземцы!  
  
— Не скажу, — обещает тогда Шрёдингер.  
  
… — Ох уж эта Рип, — майор легко ерошит волосы адъютанта. — Говоришь, двоих? Врет, ей-богу врет, проклятая! Я за последний год не досчитался шестерых. Хорошо, что скоро мы поднимемся, и недостатка в вампирах и гулях больше не будет. Ты читаешь эти газеты, Шрёдингер? Миллениум! — он трясет свернутой газетой, страницы которой слиплись от влажного воздуха и лежания в палатке. — Они там все ждут миллениум! Новое тысячелетие грядет!  
  
Шрёдингер поджимает колени к груди, внимательно следя за неожиданно разгневавшимся хозяином.  
  
— Новое тысячелетие? Будет вам новое тысячелетие! Будет вам миллениум! — Майор останавливается и неожиданно миролюбиво спрашивает: — Малыш, тебе нравится такое название — миллениум?  
  
Шрёдингеру нравится.  
  
Ему нравится всё. И яростное веселье Монтаны, и ругательства Тубалкаина, который по вечерам беспрестанно предлагал поиграть в карты на деньги, и пение Рип, под которое он привык просыпаться и засыпать, и флегматичная горечь Гюнше, и прямолинейность Зорин. Даже Доктор перестал казаться злым гением, и нить, связывающая с ним, ничем не отличается от остальных.  
  
Но особенно нравится мальчику то, что он наконец понял — можно избавиться практически от всех нитей, если одна из них приблизит его к хозяину.А потом… об этом потом Шрёдингер думает только глубокой ночью, боясь, что даже эти мысли могут быть подслушаны.  
  
— Ну вот и всё, — говорит однажды Монтана и не глядя протягивает руку, чтоб погладить Шрёдингера по волосам. От этого движения мальчик почти физически ощущает, как натягивается нить на шее и тихонько фыркает, но уже в следующее мгновение оказывается под рукой и принимает эту небрежную ласку. — Вот и всё. Люди забыли. Не так уж много лет им понадобилось. Нео-нацисты, ха! Нео-нацисты, — растягивает Монтана, словно пробуя слово на вкус, тщательно разжевывая и перекатывая во рту. — Шрёд, мальчик мой, навести Уолтера, мне нужно точнее знать дату собрания.  
  
Шрёдингер кивает, не в силах отказать хозяину, но бывать в Англии он не любит, а еще меньше, чем остров, ему нравится поместье Хеллсингов. Запах смерти там так силен, что Шрёдингер боится и сам умереть, хотя и Зорин понятно, что это невозможно. А еще он боится встречи с Алукардом. И не может себе признаться в том, что этот страх из-за того, что не исчезает ощущение, будто вампир с печатью куда свободнее, чем он, который «везде и нигде».  
  
Нео-нацистов он видит этим же вечером, сунув нос в палатку Доктора, дрожа от любопытства и беспрестанно вытирая влажные от пота ладошки о шортики.  
  
Их двое. Говорят, они братья, хотя трудно встретить более непохожих людей — утонченный Люк и нахальный уличный Ян.  
  
— Чудесные экземпляры, — негромко говорит Монтана, подходя сзади. Шрёдингер едва слышно взвизгивает от неожиданности — никто, кроме Монтаны, не может незаметно подкрасться к мальчику-коту. — Собственно вот так и выглядят все наши соратники в современном мире, мальчик. Истинные арийцы с утонченными манерами могут не кривясь залезть по локоть в чужие внутренности, но чаще предпочитают рыться в чужих головах, внушая мысли о богоизбранности расы, а такие как Ян… они не ждут, когда это закончится, они просто идут на улицы и, засучив рукава, чистят своими методами. Похоже на ваш гитлерюгенд, правда, Шрёдингер?  
  
Шрёдингер не отвечает, его маленькое сердечко страдает от ревности, словно хозяин может взять и выбрать новую игрушку, выбросив котенка из дома.  
  
Монтана не читает мыслей, но всё легко понимает по живой мимике адъютанта.  
  
— Ну-ну, малыш. Наше время пришло. Они, — он кивает в сторону Валентайнов, — будут пробными шарами. В конце должен быть страйк.  
  
— А он будет? — вопрошает Шредингер, шмыгая носом.  
  
Майор смеется.  
  
— Шредингер, мой мальчик, я ввел тебя в заблуждение? Ну прости. Да только война — не боулинг. И не карты, как думает наш друг Тубалкаин Альгамбра.  
  
— А что?  
  
— Война — это война. Относись к ней с уважением.  
  
И Шрёдингер относится.  
  
Он раболепствует перед войной, которая готова наконец-то дать ему свободу. Свободу от всех этих нитей, окончательную и бесповоротную свободу.  
  
Его сердечко стучит ровно, когда он узнает о смерти Валентайнов, когда видит финал пути Альгамбры. Оно не сбивается ни на такт, когда Алукард убивает Рип, его почти что сестричку, и легкая улыбка сопровождает исчезновение этой нити. Гибель Зорин же так ожидаема, что даже веселит, словно глоток вина, который еще маленькому Шрёдингеру позволяли выпить в честь какого-нибудь праздника.  
  
В своем веселье он не одинок, война придает сил и майору Монтане, который словно молодеет от гибели людей, в этой подачке войне он не делит их на своих и чужих. И чем ближе кульминация, чем ближе тот самый обещанный «страйк», тем больше волнуется и молодеет Монтана, розовея от предвкушения, словно юноша от бокала вина. Он ждет чего-то особенного, всё чаще гладя по голове Шрёдингера, тиская его как игрушку и шепча что-то себе под нос.  
  
Шрёдингер знает, чего ждет Монтана, но молчит и улыбается до тех самых пор, пока не лопается нить, связывающая его с Гюнше. Нет, Ганс еще не погиб, но мальчик-кот как никто другой знает, как скоро это случится. Он словно чувствует это где-то в своем сердце. Будто кто-то скребет ногтем по металлу, вот что он чувствует.  
  
Он почти добился своего, он почти свободен… толстая нить на шее дергается, словно притягивая его вплотную к майору. Так близко, что Шрёдингер видит не отблеск света на очках, а глаза Монтаны, безумные и полные надежды.  
  
— Ты должен… должен уничтожить Хеллсинга, — Макс Монтана криво ухмыляется и хлопает его по плечу. — Ты справишься, я уверен. Только ты и справишься.  
  
Неожиданно Шрёдингер чувствует себя легко и свободно. Он улыбается своему покровителю и легко касается последней золотистой нити, обвивающей его шею.  
  
— Нет, — шепчет он на ухо окаменевшему майору.  
  
— Нет! — смеется он, чувствуя, как натягивается нить, этот поводок, за который Монтана пытался втащить его в свою правду. В свой миллениум.  
  
— Нет! — перед его глазами мелькают лица, глаза, люди, времена. Нить так плотно обвивает его шею, что он чувствует себя щенком, который рвется из душащего ошейника к запаху свободы.  
  
— Дзинь! — лопается нить.  
  
Шредингер широко распахивает глаза и беззвучно кричит. Он отрывается от земли и, неловко размахивая руками и ногами, куда-то летит. Ему слышится смех Доктора, отчего-то так похожий на смех отца. Наверное, этого не было на самом деле. Шредингер закрывает глаза. Он был везде и нигде. Нигде.  
  
***  
  
В тот день страдающий отдышкой молочник, развозивший свой товар на Нойе Якобштрассе, столкнулся с неприятным происшествием, о котором еще неделю рассказывал всем соседям. У дома двадцать шесть, прямо у заборчика, на котором такие симпатичные чугунные шишечки, он обнаружил остывший труп маленького мальчика.  
  
И, хотя никаких повреждений на нем найти не удалось, на Нойе Якобштрассе еще долго обсуждали кровожадных маньяков-педофилов, а сам молочник, крепко выпив, говорил о том, что у несчастного ребенка были кошачьи уши. Возможно, он жертва невероятных по своей жестокости опытов или фрик…  
  
Соседи кивали и обменивались понимающими взглядами. Молочник отличался невоздержанностью к выпивке, а если выпивать уже с раннего утра, что только не привидится.  
  
Так Гюнтер обрел покой и свободу, а Шредингер вновь обрел Гюнтера.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _* C 1933 года в Третьем рейхе второстепенное значение слова «Pimpf» намеренно был устранено и им стали официально называть членов «Дойчес юнгфольк» (мальчиков в возрасте от 10 до 14 лет) в составе организации «Гитлерюгенд». Сначала этим словом обозначались самые младшие члены «Дойчес юнгфольк», затем со временем это название перешло на другие возрастные группы организации._  
>   
>  ** Молчи, молчи — чтобы тебя Никто не предупредил.  
> Ты попал в сети ада и ничто не может спасти тебя от падения.  
> Окружите его, окрыленные темнотою духи!  
> И вот уже сейчас он облачен в ваши цепи.  
> Победа! Месть удалась!  
>   
> *** Bund Deutscher Mädel — союз немецких девушек — молодежная организация для девушек от 10 до 18 лет в нацистской Германии.


End file.
